Everything Has Changed
by WevyrDove
Summary: Dean owns a flower shop in the small town of Liberty Corners. When a new artist starts working at the tattoo shop down the street, Dean can't stop thinking about him.
1. Green Eyes, Freckles and Your Smile

Dean straightened the last couple of blooms in the vase and took a step back to look at the bouquet. He wasn't completely satisfied with the way the flowers sat, but he knew he could keep fiddling at it for another hour and it still wouldn't be quite right to his eye. No one else would notice of course, but Dean would know. He glanced at the clock; it was quarter til ten, when he usually took his coffee break. He sighed, removing his apron and pocketing the keys to the store. On the way out, he put up the sign he used when he stepped out on the door, which read 'Be Back Soon.' He locked the door out of habit, even though in the small town of Liberty Corners his shop would be safe even if he forgot. The register was usually locked anyways, and no one would be likely to rob a florist for the flowers. Dean nodded to the barber next door who was leaning in his doorway smoking a cigarette.

"Coffee?" Dean asked. More out of politeness than anything else. He knew that Ash didn't drink coffee. Sometimes he did ask Dean to pick up a pastry though.

"Nope. How's the morning going?" Ash asked, politely blowing his smoke away from Dean.

"Pretty slow." Dean answered.

"Same." Ash shrugged. "Well, let me know if you need a trim."

"Thanks. Let me know if you need a fresh set of flowers." Dean and Ash never charged each other for services. Ash had set up shop a few years ago, around the same time that Dean took over the business from his mom, and they had become fast friends. At first Dean was wary of getting a cut from a barber who sported a mullet, but he soon found that Ash was a hair master, despite his stubborn attachment to his "business up in front, party in the back" look. For his part, Dean would provide flowers for the Ash's shop every week. They were both happy with their trading arrangement.

Ash and Dean chatted for a few more minutes. Ash finished his cigarette and went back inside and Dean then headed off to the coffee shop. He whistled as he walked down the sidewalk. He waved at Bobby, the tattoo shop owner, who was just getting into work.

"Mornin' Dean." Bobby smiled.

"I'm getting coffee. Can I pick up your usual for you?" Dean offered.

"Sure, I need it this morning. Meeting a potential new artist. He sounds promising and his portfolio is beautiful, but I need to see if we get along." Bobby turned the key in his door and opened it.

"You got it. Hope the new guy works out." Dean said. Bobby nodded and waved.

Dean arrived at the coffee shop and opened the door, the smell of ground beans and freshly baked pastries washing over him. There was someone behind him also coming in just now, and Dean held the door open for them. The person put a hand on the door.

"Thanks." A male voice spoke.

"You're welcome," Dean said, turning around.

He met a pair of cerulean eyes and froze. The man facing him was smiling, his blue eyes sparkling. Dean tore his gaze away from those eyes and noticed the man's perfectly sculpted nose and pink lips. A sheaf of dark brown bangs peeked out from underneath a green knitted beanie, and an intricate tattoo of a bird intertwined with roses covered one side of his neck. The man also had plugs (Dean wasn't sure what they were called – those things that stretched people's ears) and a lip ring. It wasn't the first time Dean had been struck by someone's beauty, but it had been awhile since he had felt his heart leap that way. The other man also seemed to be stuck in place momentarily and Dean felt himself blush as he noticed his appraising look.

"Excuse me." A woman behind the man was trying to get by.

"Oh sorry.." the blue-eyed man apologized, moving out of the way. He looked back at Dean after the woman had passed, walking up to the counter to order her coffee. "Yeah, gotta get some coffee- wake myself up a bit before my interview, y'know." He offered with a brilliant smile.

"Me too..uh, not the interview, but the coffee part." Dean said awkwardly.

He didn't usually have this much trouble talking, but this guy was making him tongue-tied. The way his eyes kept holding Dean's, and the way he just seemed so effortlessly beautiful. He wasn't even Dean's usual type – Dean usually went for gorgeous blonde women, or in the case of men, he usually preferred the more rugged type. He usually didn't go for tattoos and piercings. He didn't care if people had them, it just wasn't his thing. But they didn't detract from this man's beauty; perhaps it was the way he wore everything so naturally and without self-consciousness, not in a way that made him seem like he was trying to impress others. Dean wondered if this was the guy that Bobby was meeting. It seemed likely, although Dean couldn't see his other tattoos- they were all dressed for the January weather.

"What's your name?" the man asked. He seemed to be much less flustered than Dean.

"Dean. What's yours?" Dean answered, his heart beating faster.

"Castiel. I'm looking to work at the tattoo parlor next door." He replied. Again that smile. Dean couldn't stop staring.

"Oh! Nice! I know Bobby- he's a really good guy." Dean was grateful for something to say, but then worried that he had seemed too excited. Castiel didn't seem to notice though.

"Oh great, that's good to hear. Do you live around here?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah, actually I work at Winchester's Flowers down the street. So I know everyone around here." Dean said, waiting for some kind of reaction to his occupation. People were usually surprised and some even made disparaging remarks. Dean brushed it off though. They didn't know him.

"Awesome." Castiel commented. He didn't seem to be fazed by the fact that Dean was a florist. "So I'm assuming you were here for coffee too." Castiel teased.

"Oh, yeah, of course! I was actually going to bring some to Bobby." Dean babbled. He started walking towards the counter and Castiel followed.

"Oh good, you can walk me to the shop then." Castiel winked. Dean blushed, which made Castiel chuckle. Castiel glanced at his phone. "I have to be there in ten minutes. Doesn't hurt to be early though." There wasn't much of a line right now.

"Ok, I have to take the coffee to Bobby anyhow." Dean repeated and then cringed inwardly_. He already knows that_, he chided himself. Again, Castiel made no comment or reaction.

They ordered their coffees. Dean noted that Castiel took his black. He ordered for himself and Bobby- a cappuccino with skim for himself, and a hammerhead for Bobby. He added an old fashioned donut for himself. Before Dean could protest, Castiel had already handed his card over and paid for everything.

"Oh, you didn't need to!" Dean blurted. He balanced the cups on a tray, holding the bag with his donut in the other hand. "But thanks so much."

"Hey, as long as you tell my potential new boss that the coffee is from me." Castiel smiled. Dean nodded but Castiel laughed. "No, just joking. It's my pleasure."

They walked out of the shop together and headed toward Bobby's Ink. When they got there, Dean handed Bobby his coffee. Bobby thanked him with a raised eyebrow and then said hello to Castiel.

"I'll see you later, Bobby." Dean said. "Nice to meet you, Castiel."

"Bye Dean." Bobby nodded.

Castiel waved. "Nice to meet you too, Dean. I'd love to see your shop sometime."

"Um..yes, anytime!" Dean replied, pushing out the door before either of them could see him blushing.

Dean took a deep breath when he was outside again. The chill air was bracing, but his head was still full of thoughts of Castiel.

…

Bobby showed Castiel around the shop, and asked him a few questions. They chatted a bit about where Castiel had worked previously and what types of artwork he preferred to work on. At the end of the interview, Bobby said as long as his background and references checked out, the job was his. Bobby hoped to have all those done in the next day or so. Castiel thanked him and then left. Once he was out on the sidewalk, he walked leisurely down the block, looking at the shops. It was a quaint little town center, with a yarn shop and a small book shop as well as a deli and bank. When he reached the next block, he passed a barber shop, and then stopped in front of Winchester's Flowers. He could see Dean inside the shop, surrounded by bouquets and arrangements. Castiel admired the flowers in the window. He didn't know too much about types of flowers, but he loved to draw and ink them, and he could appreciate Dean's designs.

He was pleased that Bobby had indeed turned out to be "a really good guy" and that he would soon be working at the shop. He was living at the extended stay motel just outside of town, but he would be looking for an apartment once he saved up enough. He hadn't anticipated meeting Dean though. He wondered if it would be too forward to go into the shop now. He could tell Dean liked him too, but he didn't want to scare the guy away. He seemed kind of shy. But those green eyes, freckles and smile were so mesmerizing. Castiel had even caught a glimpse of Dean's physique when he took off his jacket in the coffee shop. He had been wearing a plaid button down shirt that clung to his broad chest and jeans that hugged a lovely ass, paired with sensible boots for the weather. Castiel guessed if Dean had any tattoos, he kept them hidden, and he doubted the man had any piercings. Sometimes you could be surprised though. Castiel had once been with a guy that appeared to be so clean cut and serious on the outside, but in the bedroom he was really kinky. Castiel imagined Dean in a bedroom and then pushed the thought away. _You don't even know him. Maybe he was just being friendly. Maybe he's straight._

Castiel continued to hesitate outside the shop, and then shrugged and pulled the door open. A bell rang cheerily as Castiel stepped inside. Dean was fiddling with a vase at the counter, moving the blooms around and then frowning. He was wearing a green apron that said Winchester's Flowers in white print.

"Hello." Dean said, still frowning at the flowers. "What can I help-" He stopped as he looked to see who had entered the store. "Oh...Hi Castiel!" Dean blushed, and Castiel couldn't help but smile. Dean had already blushed a few times in front of him, and Castiel didn't want him to stop. _Think of all the other ways you can make him blush…_

"Hi Dean. I said I'd stop by sometime…" Castiel grinned. "Is now a good time?"

"Of course! I mean..it's pretty slow right now." Dean nodded, wiping his hands on his apron.

"Thanks. I got the job with Bobby, by the way." Castiel announced. He ran his fingertips over the tops of a bouquet of roses that were on display.

"That's great!" Dean said genuinely.

"Yeah, I'm glad." Castiel agreed. He walked around the small shop, the scents of the flowers filling his nostrils, touching the petals of the different blooms gently as he browsed. "Your flowers are beautiful, Dean."

"Oh, thank you…" Dean blushed again. "I figure most people don't really know what makes a good bouquet, but they can appreciate that it looks good."

"I can tell. The symmetry and the colors you combine, each arrangement is a piece of art.." Castiel looked at the flowers as he spoke, guessing that Dean was blushing again.

"Thank you…It's great that you get it." Dean said humbly.

Castiel turned to look at Dean. "Hey, I'm an artist too…actually I get a lot of requests for flowers in my line of work. So I'm pretty familiar with them. Although I don't know much about the different types of flowers."

"Most people don't." Dean nodded. "And I choose the flowers I put in my arrangements very carefully, not just based on their aesthetic. There's a lot of symbolism involving plants…a 'language of flowers', where each type of bloom represents a different meaning or message."

"So, what are those and what do they mean?" Castiel pointed, motioning to a bunch of small bright blooms. Dean walked up next to Castiel to look.

"Oh..um.." Dean blushed. "Those are moss roses. Um…they symbolize a 'confession of love'."

"Really?" Castiel raised an eyebrow. He turned to Dean and their gazes tangled. They were standing close enough that Castiel could smell Dean's aftershave, even with all the floral scents surrounding them. Dean looked away first, and also took a step back to Castiel's disappointment.

"Uh, yeah. Most people just come in looking for red roses, but I usually add a few things. I like to talk to my customers to get a better idea of who the recipients are, and then I go from there." Dean explained, moving back to the counter and fiddling with the arrangement again.

"Yeah, makes sense. Well, I think what you do is really cool." Castiel said.

"Thanks." Dean said shyly. "Although I don't think people usually describe florists as 'cool'. Tattoo artists, yes, but not florists."

Castiel laughed. "I'm actually a big nerd, but I guess that's the conception people usually have."

"I doubt that." Dean smiled. They were staring at each other again, but now that they were farther apart and the counter was between them, Dean seemed more comfortable.

The bell jangled and they both started. A man came in, looking for flowers for a wedding anniversary. Castiel drifted towards the door as Dean put on his professional manner and started asking questions about the wife and what she'd liked. When he pushed the door open, the bell sounded again.

"Bye Cas!" Dean called. "I'll come visit you at Bobby's sometime. Or, uh, come back and visit me here."

"Bye Dean." Castiel answered. He smiled to himself. Dean had called him 'Cas' without Castiel's prompting. It was what all his good friends and lovers called him.


	2. I Just Wanna Know You Better

A couple days later, Dean bumped into Castiel on the way out of the coffee shop. He paused and stepped back inside as Castiel entered.

"Hey Cas." Dean greeted. He hadn't seen Castiel since he had dropped by the flower shop.

"Hey Dean." Castiel replied. "I just started at Bobby's today. He wants me to pick up his coffee."

Dean laughed. "Already making you work hard, huh? Now I won't have to get it for him all the time."

"It's all good." Castiel smiled.

"I gotta get back to the shop. But good seeing you, Cas." Dean made a motion to move past Castiel.

"See you, Dean." Castiel said, and then added quickly. "Hey, do you want to have lunch later?"

Dean stopped with his hand on the door. He wasn't expecting that, although he had thought about inviting Castiel himself. He had been planning to wait a little longer so Castiel wouldn't be scared off. He turned to gaze at Castiel, who was waiting for his answer.

"Sure, Cas." Dean smiled, trying sound less excited than he was. "There's a deli between our shops, do you want to meet there around 1?"

"Sounds great, Dean." Castiel grinned.

Dean watched as Castiel moved over to the counter to place his order. He wondered again if Castiel was just being friendly, although he could have sworn the guy was flirting with him the other day in his store. And there was the way they kept locking eyes. Dean went back out, clutching his coffee in one hand, the bag containing his donut in the other. Lunch couldn't come fast enough.

…

Dean was sitting at one of the few tables at Sammy's Deli. It was small place, and most people got their orders to go. The food and bread was always fresh, so Dean ate there regularly. It was also his brother's place, so there was the free food too. He was a few minutes early for his lunch date; he kept looking at the door, bouncing his knee under the table and tapping his fingers on the surface.

"Waiting for someone, Dean?" Sam teased. He came out from behind the counter to sit down next to Dean.

"Shut up and make me a sandwich, Sammy." Dean grumbled. Sam laughed.

"You got it good, bro. I can tell. What's her name? How come you haven't told me anything about her?" Sam smirked.

"It's not that, Sammy. Just someone Bobby hired." Dean answered with irritation, still looking at the door.

"Oh yeah, is she hot?" Sammy kept pressing.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" Dean shot back, avoiding the question.

"I always got a minute for my big brother." Sam replied with a smile. "So is she hot?"

Dean glared at his brother. Sam didn't know about the men he had dated, and anyhow none of them had been serious enough to mention to his brother. He didn't think Sam would care but he wasn't ready to come out like this. Just then Jess came out from the back and saved him from having to answer.

"Hey Dean! You're actually eating with us today?" she called cheerily. Jess was Sam's wife, and Dean loved her, as well as her baking. She made all the bread and cookies for the deli fresh every day.

"Yeah. I-" Dean started to reply.

"Jess, he's got a lunch date!" Sam snickered. "He won't tell me anything though. It's the new tattoo artist at Bobby's."

"Oh really?" Jess said, interested. "I thought that the artist was a guy." Sam shot a surprised look at Dean.

The bell on the door jangled and Castiel stumbled in, slightly breathless. Dean waved him over and Sam and Jess moved away discreetly.

"Sorry I'm late, Dean!" Castiel said. "Bobby was in the middle of an elaborate piece, and he needed me to ring up another customer that was leaving."

"No worries, Cas." Dean said, he looked over at Sam and Jess who were whispering behind the counter. He gave them a dirty look.

Castiel sat down and looked relieved. He glanced around and saw the menu on the wall behind the counter. "I'm starving. I guess this is one of those places you order and then sit? How's the food?"

"It's alright. Considering it's owned by my brother." Dean grumbled as Sam smiled brilliantly at them from behind the counter. A couple of customers entered the shop to Dean's relief, so Sam was forced to stop staring at Dean and Castiel.

"Oh nice." Castiel said. He observed Sam as he took the orders and started working on the sandwiches. "Wow, he's hot…but you guys don't look anything alike." Dean felt a surge of jealousy and then also insulted. Castiel noticed the look on his face.

"Oh my God, no, that's not what I meant! Yes, you look different but you're both hot" Castiel blushed hard. "If don't mind me saying."

Dean blushed in turn. "Um..thanks."

Jess came over to the table and asked Dean if he wanted his usual. She gave a friendly smile to Castiel and waited for Dean to introduce her.

"Cas, this is Jessica, my sister-in-law. Jess, this is Castiel." Dean said, confident that Jess wouldn't embarrass him in front of Castiel.

"Hi Jessica." Castiel said, shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Castiel, or do you prefer Cas?" Jess responded.

"Cas is fine." Castiel said. "Do you prefer Jess?"

"Yes." Jess replied, laughing. "So, have you decided what you want? It's on the house, a welcome to the neighborhood deal. Oh yeah, and also because Dean is family." She winked at Dean.

"Oh, that's so kind of you." Castiel said gratefully. "Do you have any vegetarian options? Or a BLT is good, I couldn't give up bacon."

"BLT it is. Unless you'd prefer grilled cheese." Jess offered. Castiel assured her that the BLT was fine.

"She's nice." Castiel said to Dean after Jess had gone back to work on their order.

Dean nodded. "She has to be to put up with Sammy."

"I heard that!" Sam shot back from behind the counter, but he was still smiling.

While they waited for their sandwiches, Dean asked Castiel how his first day was going. It was going well so far for Castiel, and Bobby had already had him work on a customer who had a small piece.

"Hey big bro." Sam said, slapping down the plates on their table. A pastrami melt with extra cheese for Dean, and a BLT for Castiel. He smiled at Castiel and offered his hand. "I'm Sammy! It's Cas-TI-EL?" Dean groaned at his Sammy's exaggerated pronunciation.

"You can call me Cas." Castiel answered. "Thanks for the sandwich."

"Anytime. You'll give me a free tattoo sometime? In exchange for sandwiches?" Sam joked.

"Um, I'm not sure Bobby would be ok with that." Castiel said seriously.

"I'm kidding, Cas. We get a discount anyways. Check out this piece that Bobby did." Sam tugged the collar of his shirt aside, exposing the area between his neck and chest. It was a pentagram surrounded by a circle of flames. Castiel did a double take.

"Wow, that's neat…um, can I ask what it means?" Castiel tried to recover.

"Oh, yeah, we get that reaction all the time. People think it's a satanic thing or something, but it's actually a symbol of protection. In honor of our dad." Sam looked at Dean. "He was really into the supernatural and occult. Dean has one too, maybe he'll show it to you sometime." Sam smirked at Dean. Castiel looked surprised.

"God Sammy, why do you have to be so embarrassing…" Dean grumbled.

"What are little brothers for?" Sam grinned. "I'll let you have your lunch. Nice to meet you, Cas!" He moved back to his post behind the counter.

"Sorry about that." Dean muttered. "He's like an overgrown puppy."

"I don't mind." Cas answered. "I thought he was sweet. I can tell they both care about you."

Dean shrugged. They ate their sandwiches and chatted a bit about their families, since Sam had mentioned their father. Dean usually didn't share so much with someone he had just met, but Castiel was easy to talk to; Dean felt that rare connection that sometimes happened, when you just clicked with a person. He found out that Castiel was estranged from his family, except for one older brother named Gabriel. When Dean mentioned both his parents had passed a few years ago in a car accident, Castiel had grabbed his hand where it sat on the table. Their eyes caught and Dean couldn't speak for a minute.

"Oh, it's ok..we're big boys. It's been hard though. Sam's sad they won't ever meet their future grandchildren. We miss them a lot." Dean said quietly, breaking his gaze first. Castiel still held his hand and squeezed gently. "Actually, the flower shop was my mom's. The deli used to be  
Dad's. We used to think about getting out of town but when they passed, we just decided to stay. It seemed like the right thing to do." Dean swiped at his eyes discreetly. "Sorry."

"They're always your parents, no matter how old you are." Castiel said softly. "I'm very sorry that you lost them so suddenly."

"Thanks." Dean said, his eyes still wet but the danger of crying had passed. Castiel moved his hand away and Dean missed his touch immediately.

"Oh shoot. I gotta get back to the shop. I don't want to take too long with my lunch break on my first day!" Castiel stood up, and Dean did too. He went over to the counter. "I really don't owe you guys anything?" He asked Sam and Jess. They assured him it was on the house.

"Thanks so much!" Castiel said gratefully. "It's so nice to meet you."

"It was so nice to meet you too, Cas." Jess said warmly. "Come back soon!"

"Really nice to meet you, Cas." Sam echoed, and shot a look at Dean, who glared at his brother.

Dean walked Castiel to the door, saying he had to get going too (really he didn't want to deal with questions from his brother). Sam smirked and Jess winked.

"See ya, Cas." Dean said as Castiel waved and hurried off in the other direction. He sighed, wondering when he would see him next, and headed back to his store.

…

Over the next couple of weeks, Dean bumped into Castiel at the coffee shop and the deli, but it seemed that Dean was always on his way in when Castiel was on his way out. Dean felt disappointed, and Sam and Jess noticed. They encouraged Dean to stop by Bobby's and just ask Castiel out. Sam wasn't surprised when Dean admitted that he did like Castiel; apparently Jess had guessed that Dean was bi a long time ago, but she stopped Sam from asking questions until Dean was ready to tell them. Dean suspected that Jess had also held Sam back from teasing him more about Castiel. As it was, Sam contented himself with smirking and raising his eyebrows at Dean when Castiel passed in and out of the deli.

"Dean." Sam said, leaning over the counter watching his brother eat his usual pastrami melt. "It's Friday, you have no plans, why don't you head over to Bobby's and just ask him?"

"Mind your own business, Sam." Dean muttered through a mouthful of sandwich. "How do you know I don't have any plans? Maybe I have a hot date tonight."

"With what, your right hand?" Sam joked, ducking automatically.

"Screw you." Dean grumbled. "It's none of your business."

Sam's expressed softened. "I just want you to be happy."

"Then leave me alone." Dean said. He swiped his mouth with a napkin. "I'm actually going to be at the shop all weekend. Valentine's Day is on Tuesday and I have to go through my inventory and work on the advance orders. I need to plan deliveries and see if Benny's available to help out. Also make sure I have enough flowers for the last minute people who always just dash in the evening of to get stuff."

"Ok, Dean. Save the best for Jess right?" Sam grinned.

"Yup, always do." Dean nodded, and stood up to go.

"You know…Valentine's Day is a good time to tell someone you-" Sam started to say.

"Gotta go, Sammy." Dean interrupted and hurried out the door.

Dean unlocked the door to his shop. He got his apron on and then went to the cold room in the back to check his stock. He had considered asking Castiel out, but he never felt like it was the right time. He wondered why Castiel hadn't stopped by his shop or asked him to lunch again. _It's probably because he's waiting for you to ask him. _Dean told himself. But part of him wondering if Castiel just wasn't interested in that way, and that's why he hadn't asked Dean to lunch again. _Maybe I will let him know how I feel on Valentine's Day like Sam suggested_. Dean knew that Castiel appreciated his flowers after all. He thought about what he might put together in a bouquet for Castiel while he moved around the cold room. Dean counted the roses he had on hand, most of them only partially bloomed or still in bud. He wouldn't put them to bloom until Sunday. He trimmed the stems and changed the water. The phone rang while he was in the middle of changing the water. He picked up the extension inside the cold room. It was another Valentine's Day order. He memorized and confirmed the details before hanging up and then quickly went out to his counter to punch the information into his laptop. He had tried using an online service but he liked the personal touch better. It was hard to get a read on people if all they did was input what they wanted. He preferred taking orders in person, but on the phone was adequate.

The bell jangled to indicate a customer coming into the shop. Dean wiped his hands on his apron and put on a smile. He was surprised to see Castiel standing in front of him.

"Oh, hey Cas." Dean said. He looked at the pilly gray oversized cardigan Castiel was wearing, the dark skinny jeans and the usual beanie perched on his head. He looked as gorgeous as ever, and Dean's heart sped up in anticipation.

"Hi Dean." Castiel smiled. "How are you? It's been busy at the shop – there are lots of people who get tattoos before Valentine's Day. Hopefully they will be well received. I've lost count of how many names enclosed in arrow hearts I've done the last couple of days."

"Busy here too." Dean answered. "Valentine's Day is the second biggest holiday for us florists."

"Oh yeah?" Castiel said. "What's the first?"

"Mother's Day of course." Dean grinned. "I prefer Mother's Day, there's more variety in the types of flowers I can get since it's in spring. Also people tend to want more elaborate and colorful bouquets for their moms. For Valentine's it's mostly red roses." Dean looked down.

Castiel had his hands in the pockets of the sweater and he rocked on his heels slightly. Dean waited expectantly, thinking that Castiel would ask him now.

"I actually stopped by today because I need to put in my own Valentine's order." Castiel said shyly.

Dean's heart dropped, but he kept his expression neutral. "Of course…" Dean recovered. "What do you need?"

"Well, I don't want to go with the usual dozen red roses. Plus they seem kinda heavy handed for someone I haven't known for too long. I know you're good with flowers and meanings, so…"

Dean nodded, feeling disappointed. He wondered who this "someone" was. No wonder Castiel hadn't asked him to lunch again.

"So…I was hoping you could put together a bouquet that says something like…I desire you, I think you are beautiful, I want to give you pleasure, and I think I love you." Castiel looked directly at Dean as he spoke, and Dean fervently wished Castiel was talking about him. He had to look away before Castiel had finished his list.

Dean coughed. "Yeah. I can do that." He forced a laugh. "Lucky valentine."

"I hope so." Castiel smiled. "Do I pay you now?"

"You can. But I also know where to find you." Dean joked, trying to lighten the mood and the heaviness in his heart. "Actually since I'm doing a special order for you, I won't have the total until I'm done. I usually take a deposit but you don't need to do that. Do you want this delivered on Valentine's Day? I'll need an address."

Castiel gave Dean the address and then left to go back to work. As soon as the door closed, Dean let himself deflate. He didn't think you could get so upset about someone you didn't even have any claim to. He wondered who the recipient was. He looked at the address he had typed into the computer. After a quick google, he realized it was the extended stay motel on the edge of town. So the person was a newcomer like Castiel too apparently. Castiel had asked for delivery in the evening. Usually Dean didn't let his customers pick time of day because he just had so many, but part of him had the terrible idea of going to do Castiel's delivery himself.

…

The weekend flew by in a flurry of work for Dean. Monday was also a crazy day with lots of last minute orders. Dean had also had to make a run to the local garden place which had a greenhouse that grew some of the less popular blooms that he used in his arrangements. He hadn't put together the bouquet that Castiel had ordered yet. Part of him dreaded it, but it was also a sweet torture that he was indulging in. Even Sam had left him alone after Dean had told him Castiel had someone else. Jess had given him a sympathetic hug.

Now it was Monday night, and Dean couldn't procrastinate any longer. He sighed, knowing that he had already made sure he had the necessary blooms on hand. _Jonquils for desire, hyacinths for beauty, sweet pea for pleasure._ _Moss roses for love. _Dean felt a pang at the memory of that first day Castiel had stepped inside the shop and asked about them. He put a few traditional red roses in the mix and moved the blooms around. He hesitated, then pulled a single red carnation from a bucket. _Red carnation: my heart breaks. _He tucked it between the roses with the stem trimmed short. Most likely no one would notice it, but Dean knew it was there. He might never have the chance to tell Castiel how he felt in another way, even if he didn't understand what it meant.

Dean fussed with the flowers until they looked satisfactory in the round vase he had picked out. He tied a ribbon around the neck of the vase and then wrapped the whole thing in cellophane and stored it in the cold room. It was time to go home.


	3. Your Eyes Look Like Coming Home

Dean slept fitfully that night. He dreamed that he was chasing after Castiel, calling out his name but somehow Castiel couldn't hear Dean. In the dream, Dean kept trying to catch up to Castiel but he always remained just out of Dean's reach. Dean woke up upset and frustrated. He stumbled out of bed and went through the morning's ablutions. He made himself a cup of mediocre coffee at home, knowing there was no time to stop at the coffee shop. He got into his car, a vintage '67 Impala he had inherited from his dad, and made the short drive to the town center. When he got to the store, Benny was waiting out back with his truck. They immediately went inside to start moving flowers onto the truck bed. Dean glanced at the wrapped vase that contained Castiel's order and left it alone. When Benny's truck was full, they moved things into the store van that was emblazoned with "Winchester Flowers" on the side. Finally they were all loaded up. Except for the one order that Dean had purposely left behind. Today Jess was manning the store, which was full of rose bouquets and Valentine's themed bouquets with teddy bears, chocolates and balloons attached.

Dean gave Benny his list of addresses for delivery. As Benny got into his car, Sam ran out of the back door of his deli, and handed them both lunch bags. Dean thanked his brother and then he too, got into his car. Benny drove off first with a wave, and Dean left soon after. After a few years of doing deliveries, Dean had become more efficient at planning his routes so he didn't have to turn around too many times. Most of the orders were in Liberty Corners, and the rest were in the neighboring towns. He spent most of the day with deliveries. He left the bulk of the flowers on the doorstep, but a few people were home to receive them. They thanked him profusely, and Dean was genuinely pleased to brighten their days. He remembered when he had first took over the shop and how much pain going in everyday had caused him. Everything in the shop reminded him of Mary. The pain was much duller now, and he understood why his mother had chosen to be a florist. Flowers filled him with a peace that he rarely felt anywhere else. Dean paused for lunch and ate the sandwich that Sam had packed for him. He smiled at the note that Jess had written: "Happy Valentine's Day, Dean! XOXOXO –Sam and Jess". There were heart shaped cookies enclosed with the note. At least he was getting this one delicious valentine today, he mused as he savored the buttery treats. He brushed the crumbs off and continued on his way.

Finally he dropped off his last order, and headed back to the shop to park the van and pick up the last order. Benny had left a message saying he had already finished his orders for the day. Jess also left a note with a receipt of the sales; most of the bouquets had been sold. Dean picked up the vase of flowers that Castiel had ordered and placed it carefully in the wheel well on the passenger side of his own car. He pushed down the jealousy he felt and sighed. Maybe he should have left it for Benny to deliver.

Dean pulled up to the address on his clipboard. He was parked directly outside a motel room, number 4. _Let's get this over with_, Dean told himself. He scooped up the wrapped arrangement and stepped up to the door. He knocked more sharply than he had meant to. A moment later the door opened. Dean had expected the recipient of the flowers to open the door, but here Castiel was, smiling broadly at him. Castiel wasn't wearing his usual beanie and sweater, and Dean gaped at the difference. He was dressed in skinny dark jeans, a fitted button down shirt and no shoes or socks. The sleeves on the shirt were rolled up, exposing the tattoos on his forearms. He wasn't wearing his lip ring and his hair was spiked messily. Dean swallowed hard; Castiel had total sex hair that Dean would love to mess it up even more. Castiel's eyes noted the bouquet in Dean's arms. _Of course he's here. It's already pretty late, they're probably about to go out to dinner._ Dean told himself. He tried to peek around the corner to see if anyone else was there.

"Hey Dean." Castiel said, his eyes meeting Dean's. He leaned against the door frame, hands in his pockets.

Dean closed his mouth, suddenly aware he had been gaping. "Hey Cas. Here are the flowers you ordered." Dean tried to peek around the corner to see if anyone else was there. He thrust the bundle at Castiel but instead of taking it, Castiel opened the door wider and walked inside.

"Why don't you put them on the table in here?" Castiel called over his shoulder.

Dean followed, carrying the vase and putting it down. No sign of anyone else here. Maybe they were in the bathroom? It was a small room, but it had a little kitchenette and a table with chairs. The bed took up one corner. Dean took a couple of steps towards the door. Castiel moved over to the table and unwrapped the flowers carefully, slipping the cellophane out from under the vase. Dean paused to watch as Castiel turned the vase to look at the arrangement, brushing his hand lightly over the blooms.

"Wow." Castiel said, inhaling deeply. "This is amazing, Dean."

"Thanks." Dean rubbed the back of his head, wondering why he was still here when Castiel obviously had plans with someone. Castiel looked over at him, their gazes tangling again.

"Tell me what the different flowers are, and what they mean." Castiel said softly.

"Um." Dean said awkwardly. He shifted on his feet. Castiel probably wanted to know so he could tell his valentine. "There's uh-" He moved back to the table so he was next to Castiel. He was close enough to smell Castiel – a mix of piney and soapy scents. He pointed to the star shaped white and yellow blooms. "These are jonquils. They symbolize desire."

Castiel nodded, looking at Dean intently. Dean pointed to another set of flowers that were elongated clusters of white blossoms. "Hyacinths for beauty." He paused, feeling Castiel's gaze still on him. Castiel put his hand on Dean's and Dean nearly jumped.

"And those are moss roses for love." Castiel finished for him. Dean turned to look at him. Castiel was looking at him with tenderness and longing.

Dean felt his throat tighten with anticipation. He swallowed. "Um..who are the flowers for..Cas?" He asked, his voice rough.

"You." Castiel answered simply. Before Dean could register his meaning, Castiel leaned in to close the small space between them. He pressed his lips against Dean's, the kiss gentle and chaste. He moved back and looked at Dean, who blinked in amazement. "Was that ok?" Castiel asked.

Dean looked dazed and stunned. He blinked again. "Yes…" Dean said, still amazed at what had just happened. Castiel laughed affectionately.

"You are too cute." Castiel said when Dean blushed. "You really didn't know?"

"I..I wasn't sure." Dean admitted. "I guess you knew that I was interested…"

"Well, you certainly blushed a lot in my presence. I figured that wasn't for nothing." Castiel teased, making Dean flush again. Castiel grinned widely.

"Damnit." Dean muttered, lowering his eyes and feeling embarrassed about how transparent his feelings were.

"Don't be." Castiel said, reaching for Dean's cheek and stroking lightly. "It's sweet." Dean leaned into his touch, closing his eyes. He had been lonelier than he realized.

"It's been a long time…" Dean murmured. "And stop calling me cute and sweet. I'm not."

"You are." Castiel countered, letting his thumb brush the top of Dean's ear. "How could you not be- you're so thoughtful and you're amazing with flowers. It's part of why I like you."

"Oh yeah?" Dean said, smirking. He reached out to hook his arms around Castiel and pulling him roughly against himself. Castiel gasped at the feel of Dean's erection. "How's that for cute and sweet?"

"Mmmm." Castiel hummed. "I dunno, I'll need to take a closer look."

He reached down and palmed Dean through his jeans. Dean jerked into Castiel's touch immediately. Now Castiel was the one smirking. He pressed hard with the heel of his hand and Dean groaned. As he continued to rub Dean, Castiel surged forward to kiss him hard, pushing his tongue into Dean's mouth. Dean met Castiel's kiss needily, sucking at Castiel's tongue and tasting the inside of Castiel's mouth. Castiel started working at Dean's fly, and Dean nearly sobbed when Castiel freed his cock and grasped it in his hand. If he wasn't careful he'd be coming before they even got started.

"Well, I've seen cuter." Castiel teased, stroking Dean up and down. Dean growled. Castiel smirked and removed his hand. Dean was about to protest, but then Castiel was down on his knees, his lips inches from Dean's leaking tip. "Let's see how sweet it is."

Castiel looked up at Dean innocently and then kissed the tip of Dean's cock, moistening his lips with precum. Dean shuddered with need. Castiel looked up at Dean again and licked his lips deliberately. Dean groaned at the sight.

"Hmm..it's more salty than sweet." Castiel commented facetiously. "I think I need to have some more." He licked at Dean's cock head, making him squirm with need.

"Jesus." Dean whispered, gritting his teeth as Castiel teased his cock, licking lightly around the head and tonguing the slit. It was taking all his self-control not to grab Castiel's head and fuck hard into his mouth.

Castiel looked up knowingly at Dean, enjoying the wrecked look on his face. Without warning, Castiel opened his mouth wider and then took Dean's length halfway into his mouth. Dean made a choking sound, trying to keep his hips still. Castiel reached up to tug Dean's jeans and boxers down partway so his ass was exposed. Dean gasped when Castiel grabbed his ass roughly and pulled him forward, forcing Dean's cock all the way into his mouth. Castiel made a slight gagging sound, and Dean tried to pull back but Castiel kept in in place. Dean moaned at the feel of the hot, wet feeling of Castiel's mouth surrounding him. Castiel echoed Dean, his voice muffled by a mouthful of cock. Dean put his hands in Castiel's hair, tugging lightly. Castiel hummed, and then started moving his mouth back and forth along Dean's cock. Dean groaned loudly, knowing he definitely wasn't going to last now.

"I don't want to come yet…" Dean said desperately. Castiel looked at Dean, smiling slightly around Dean's shaft. Instead of stopping, Castiel increased his pace, sliding his mouth back and forth over Dean's cock. "Jesus fucking Christ." Dean sobbed.

He grabbed Castiel's hair tighter, and started pushing Castiel's head down and thrusting whenever Castiel surged forward. His cock hit the back of Castiel's throat, but Castiel took it, looking up at Dean every now and then. Dean closed his eyes, his orgasm imminent, his hips stuttering as Castiel took him over the edge.

"Oh God!" Dean shouted, bucking hard into Castiel's mouth, shooting his hot load of cum down Castiel's throat. He was still holding onto Castiel's hair and he pulled even harder as he emptied himself. Castiel swallowed readily and Dean panted as the waves of pleasure subsided. Castiel ran his tongue along Dean's softening cock, and pulled his mouth off gently. Dean let go of Castiel's head and sat down heavily on the chair by the table. "Jesus." He whispered.

Castiel sat back and smiled with satisfaction, licking his lips deliberately. Dean was still catching his breath, his whole body still tingling from coming so hard. Castiel looked at him expectantly.

"Sorry, I still think you're cute and sweet." Castiel grinned.

Dean was too blissed out to glare at him. Castiel's lips were swollen and red, his eyes watery from getting his face fucked so roughly. Dean stood up from the chair, pulling his pants back up but leaving them unbuttoned. He swayed unsteadily for a moment, still recovering from his orgasm, and then he grabbed Castiel's arms and guided him backwards to the bed. Dean pushed Castiel down onto the mattress and then pounced. Castiel huffed as his breath was knocked out of him by Dean landing on him bodily. Dean slammed his mouth against Castiel's, tasting himself all over Castiel's tongue. He groaned and reached down to pull at Castiel's pants. Once he had worked them down past Castiel's hips, he admired Castiel's hard cock.

"Oh my God." Dean breathed. "That must have hurt when you got it." He couldn't stop staring at Castiel's pierced cock in fascination, his eyes focusing on where the piercing protruded – one end came out of the slit and the other just below the head. It was both cringe worthy and also extremely hot.

Castiel shrugged. "A bit, but it was worth it. If you want, I can do yours too." He leered at Dean who shuddered.

"No, not for me, thanks." Dean commented. "But uh, yeah I like it on you."

Dean wrapped his hand around Castiel's cock, stroking tentatively. Castiel's eyes rolled back and he moaned. Dean let his thumb brush across the barbell, still fascinated by the piercing. Castiel continued to moan as Dean worked him, staring intently into his eyes. On every down stroke, Dean thumbed the metal piercing. He found himself wondering what it would feel like on his tongue, and paused mid-stroke.

"You're killing me, Dean." Castiel panted. "Don't leave me hanging."

Dean grinned wickedly and pulled his hand away. Castiel whined, lifting his hips, his cock leaking precum and twitching with need.

"Why are you still wearing clothes?" Dean growled, fumbling with Castiel's buttons and pulling the shirt off roughly. One of the buttons came loose and bounced on the floor. "Sorry, I'll sew it back on." He muttered automatically

If Castiel wasn't so turned on he would have made a comment about Dean being sweet again, but right now, he was completely at Dean's mercy. Dean's eyes widened slightly at the sight of Castiel's pierced nipples and the full tattoo sleeves that covered both of Castiel's shoulders and arms. He was too busy to take a close look at the tattoos now, but dove down to suck at one nipple. Castiel gasped and arched up into Dean's touch. Dean continued to lick Castiel and then reached up to tug lightly on the ring that threaded through the other nipple. Castiel whimpered, and Dean looked up at him, still circling Castiel's nipple with his tongue. Their eyes met, and Dean kept his gaze trained on Castiel as he moved his mouth down, nipping and kissing Castiel's skin. His hands followed, stroking Castiel's sides and arms. Castiel stayed still, sucking in a breath and Dean reached the juncture between his hip and groin. Dean sat up a moment to grab the edge of Castiel's pants and pull them down and off his legs. Castiel's lower half was mostly devoid of ink; the exception was an angel tattoo wrapping around one lower calf. Again, Dean didn't pause to look more closely, but went back to kissing the crease between Castiel's leg and groin. Castiel wriggled impatiently, and Dean smirked.

"My turn." Dean murmured, and let his tongue touch the tip of Castiel's piercing. Dean sucked on the metal bead at the end of the barbell, letting his lips dip into the precum that pooled around it. Castiel moaned and pushed his hips upward, his cock head sliding against Dean's wet lips.

"Please, Dean." Castiel begged, when Dean continued to lick and kiss his cock but stopped short of taking Castiel's length inside his mouth. Dean dipped his tongue into Castiel's slit.

"I ain't so sweet and cute now, am I?" Dean said, pulling away from Castiel.

He didn't wait for an answer but bent down to wrap his lips around Castiel's cock, his tongue pressing against the barbell. Castiel let out an anguished moan, again tilting his hips upward. Dean slowly took in Castiel, inch by inch, until he had as much as he could handle without gagging. He kept flicking his tongue against Castiel's piercing and then started bobbing his mouth up and down Castiel's shaft. His hand wrapped around the lower half of Castiel's cock and stroked in tandem with the motion of his mouth.

"Fuck…" Castiel groaned. He wasn't going to last very long either. "Your mouth…oh fuck..I've wanted this mouth on me since the day we met."

Dean blushed at Castiel's words despite what he was already doing. He felt his cock starting to get its second wind. He wondered if Castiel would let him fuck his ass. Castiel started thrusting carefully into Dean's mouth and Dean let him, still controlling the pace. He darted his eyes up to look at Castiel's face; at the sight of Dean's eyes, Castiel couldn't hold back anymore and started coming, his hips juddered upward as he pumped himself into Dean's mouth.

"Oh fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Castiel cried out, his eyes rolling back as he filled Dean's mouth with cum. Dean forced himself to keep his eyes open on, so he could watch Castiel coming undone. Dean's cock hardened as he watched Castiel work through his orgasm and quiet down as the waves of pleasure receded. Castiel panted, catching his breath, letting himself go limp. Dean pulled his mouth off of Castiel and then surged upward, and kissed him hard, pushing a mouthful of cum into Castiel's mouth.

"Mmpph." Castiel's eyes widened as he swallowed his own cum.

Dean broke the kiss and then sat back on his knees. Castiel watched as Dean pulled off his own shirt, his eyes darting to the tattoo he had below his right shoulder, a copy of the one that Sam had shown off previously. He admired Dean's physique as Dean pulled his jeans off, pausing to pull off his shoes and socks. Once he had kicked the pants away, he pounced on Castiel again. He kissed Castiel, swirling his tongue around the inside of Castiel's mouth to taste the remnants of Castiel's cum.

"I'm not done with you." Dean murmured. He stroked Castiel's cheek. With his other hand he reached down and tugged one of Castiel's nipple rings. Castiel bucked up at the pulse of pleasure.

"Oh yeah?" Castiel smiled. "Whatcha gonna do, flower boy?"

Dean snorted. "That the best you can come up with, ink boy?"

They both laughed at the ridiculous names. Dean dipped down to suck at Castiel's neck, and Castiel hummed contentedly. Dean moved up to Castiel's ear and licked the lobe, running his tongue over the blue plug that Castiel was wearing. Castiel hitched his breath as Dean continued to play with his nipple rings.

"Please tell me you have some lube nearby." He pushed his hard cock against Castiel's hip for emphasis. Castiel nodded, pointing at the nightstand. "Be right back, babe." Dean grinned.

Dean climbed over to grab the lube from the drawer. Before he straddled Castiel again, he took in the sight of Castiel splayed out before him. "Jesus you're gorgeous. You'll have to tell me about every single one of those tattoos later." He pushed Castiel's legs apart and knelt between them.

"Please, Dean." Castiel groaned. Dean uncapped the bottle and poured a generous amount into one hand. He slicked his fingers up and Castiel whined as he watched Dean coating his hand.

"Are you ok with this?" Dean asked before he did anything else, his eyes on Castiel's face.

"Yes, Dean." Castiel said desperately. He spread his legs wider.

"Mmmm, baby. I can't wait to be inside you." Dean murmured.

He put his left hand on Castiel's thigh, stroking it before he pressed his palm against it firmly, pushing up to get better access. He touched Castiel's entrance with the tips of his fingers. Castiel wiggled under his touch and Dean pushed one finger inside, making Castiel cry out. Dean moved it in and out gently.

"More please." Castiel moaned.

Dean obliged, adding another finger, and thrusting them in together. Castiel pressed back needily, and Dean added another finger. He crooked his index and middle finger, pressing deep to find Castiel's prostate. Castiel gasped once Dean found the rough nub of tissue inside. Dean licked his lips as he watched Castiel's cock leaking out strands of cum. He reveled in the anguished look on Castiel's face. Castiel's moaned as Dean massaged his prostate. Dean bent down to lick Castiel's dribbling cock and Castiel whimpered.

"You want me inside?" Dean grunted, still moving his fingers inside Castiel. Castiel nodded vigorously. Dean removed his hand, licking his hand before he grasped his cock and lined himself up with Castiel's entrance. He added more lube before he pushed the head against Castiel's hole. Castiel's lifted his hips, and Dean sank into him slowly. They groaned together at the sensation of being joined.

"Dean…" Castiel said reverently, his eyes wide. Dean could only grunt in response as he started thrusting steadily, angling himself so he could make sure his cock hit Castiel's prostrate. Castiel hooked his legs over Dean's shoulders, and Dean was able to slide in even deeper.

"Cas…you feel so amazing." Dean praised. He was holding himself back from pounding Castiel, not wanting to hurt him.

"I can take it Dean. I know you want to slam your cock hard into me." Castiel moaned. He looked Dean in the eyes. "You know I fucked myself thinking about you. Fucked myself so hard with a fake cock until I saw stars. But nothing compares to the real thing."

Dean whimpered and closed his eyes, the image of Castiel ramming himself with a dildo pushing him to the very edge. He moved faster, burying himself to the hilt with every forward motion. Castiel lifted his hips, meeting him at every thrust. Dean groaned, feeling himself teetering on the brink.

"Cas…I'm gonna come…but I want to wait for-" Dean grunted.

"Fuck!" Castiel screamed, his walls clenching hard around Dean's cock. As Castiel bucked upwards and shuddered through his orgasm, Dean started coming too.

"Jesus, Cas! Oh my God!" Dean shouted, slamming himself into Castiel, his vision blurring as he emptied himself into Castiel. He collapsed on top of Castiel, breathing hard. Dean rolled off of Castiel, his stomach smeared with Castiel's cum. He turned slightly to sling one arm over Castiel's chest and nuzzled Castiel's shoulder. They lay there together just catching their breath for a moment. Dean pressed a kiss onto Castiel's bicep. Castiel hummed and turned to face Dean, and they kissed lazily. Dean reached up to stroke Castiel's cheek, his hand rasping over stubble. Castiel turned his face to kiss Dean's palm, and then held it against his cheek again, smiling at Dean.

"That was…" Castiel began.

"Awesome." Dean finished for him. He grinned widely, and Castiel laughed. They kissed again with soft and leisurely movements, their lips sliding over each other gently. Dean moved back slightly so he could look into Castiel's eyes.

"Cas." Dean murmured. He moved his hand to stroke the roses that covered one side of Castiel's neck. They were thorny and detailed in shades of blue and black. A raven was tangled in the brambles.

"Dean," Cas replied, reaching his hand to brush the pentagram tattoo on Dean's chest.

"You gonna walk me through all your tattoos?" Dean smiled. "You already know the story behind mine." He was traced the crow with his thumb.

"Sure. Not much to tell…" Castiel shrugged. "The one on my neck is a raven with roses. Ravens are a symbol for wisdom...get it? 'Ravenclaw'? I decided to get it with blue roses. House colors and all, y'know. I warned you that I'm a total nerd…"

Dean smiled, his eyes crinkling at the edges. "I'm a 'Gryffindor'." He said matter-of-factly. "And I think that's adorable. Did you know that blue roses symbolize the 'unattainable'? Since they don't occur naturally; roses just don't have that pigment."

"Ok I'm glad I'm not the only nerd here." Castiel laughed.

Dean ran his hand along Castiel's shoulder and arm. "Tell me about this one."

Starting from the edge of his shoulder and traveling down to his wrist, Castiel had an elaborate and vividly colored peacock tattoo. The feathers in the tail were not spread but instead hung down along Castiel's forearm. Castiel said it was a long story, but that the short version was that he had come across a peacock when traveling in Thailand, on a hike through a forest. He was at a point in his life where he was directionless; his parents had been angry about his choice to attend art school, and Castiel had ended up dropping out after a couple of semesters, finding the atmosphere stifling to his creativity. The peacock's appearance had startled him as he made his way through the tropical woods. It reminded him of the beauty that was in the world, and that capturing and interpreting that beauty was the essence of art, whether it was self-taught or learned in school. Castiel came away from the encounter feeling inspired. On his other arm, he had a sleeve composed of hibiscus flowers and hummingbirds. Castiel said he liked the way they looked, but they also brought back childhood memories of the hummingbirds that would flock to the nectar feeder his mom kept outside. Dean stroked the patterns lightly, pressing a kiss to Castiel's shoulder.

"Hibiscus symbolize 'delicate beauty'." Dean murmured.

"Delicate?" Castiel huffed, pretending to be offended.

"Oh I know you aren't delicate." Dean smirked. "The way you take my cock."

Castiel groaned as Dean suckled lightly at his neck. Castiel wanted him to do more but Dean reached down to stroke the angel tattoo on his calf. "And what's this one?" Dean asked.

Castiel hesitated a moment. "My family is pretty religious…I'm named after an angel, just like my siblings. So I got a tattoo with a representation of 'Castiel'. But I made the wings black, because I'm the black sheep in the family." He shrugged.

"I like it." Dean said. He looked into Castiel's eyes. "And I like you."

"I like you too." Castiel smiled. He kissed Dean. "Want to shower with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Dean grinned.


	4. Epilogue

Dean bounced around the flower shop, feeling happier than he had in a long time. He still couldn't quite believe what had happened last night. Sure the sex was awesome, but more than that, he had enjoyed sleeping with his body wrapped around Castiel the most. And in the morning they had sex again, before rushing off to work. If Dean opened a couple minutes late this morning, he was sure no one had noticed. The hours before lunch were quiet the day after Valentine's, and Dean busied himself with inventory and restocking. He bundled together some of his usual staple bouquets and then checked his order list. He couldn't help glancing at the clock frequently, counting the time until he would see Castiel again.

"Hey Dean." Castiel jingled the doorbell on his way in. His cheeks were red from the cold. "Ready for lunch?"

"Yes please." Dean smiled. He came out from behind the counter, holding a single blue rose and giving it to Castiel.

"Oh." Castiel said, lifting it to his nose and inhaling. "You're so sweet, Dean."

"Again with the sweet thing?" Dean grumbled. "If I'm sweet, then you're delicate." He countered.

"Fine, fine." Castiel laughed. He stepped closer. "But seriously, I love it." Castiel kissed Dean softly. He broke away before Dean could deepen the kiss. "I found something." He dug in his pocket and came up with a crumpled and limp red carnation. "What is it?" Castiel asked, his eyes on Dean's face.

Dean looked away. "Um. It's nothing. Must have fallen into the bouquet when I was making it for you." He muttered.

"Right. Cause you're so sloppy with your work. I've seen your stuff, Dean." Castiel pressed. "I'm pretty sure you put it there for a reason."

"I thought…" Dean began, and paused and took a breath. "I thought that those flowers were for someone else…a red carnation says, 'my heart breaks'." He mumbled.

"Oh God…I'm so sorry, Dean." Castiel apologized.

"Don't be. You're here now." Dean kissed Castiel soft, and then more deeply, clutching at his arms. Castiel answered with his tongue and soon they were roaming their hands all over each other. Dean pulled away and gasped. "What about lunch?"

"Fuck it." Castiel said. "I got my lunch right here." He grinned, reaching down to tug at Dean's pants.

"Christ." Dean groaned. "Let me at least lock the door and put up the sign."

"Mmmm. Ok." Castiel said, murmuring against Dean's mouth.

Dean pulled away reluctantly, and ran to the door to lock and turn the sign. He grabbed Castiel again and kissed him roughly. "Come to the back of the shop with me." He tugged on Castiel's hand. Castiel didn't move for a minute and their eyes caught.

Castiel squeezed Dean's hand. "I'm yours, Dean."


End file.
